Problems With No Solutions? Or Is There Hogwarts
by HevenzAngel
Summary: Lileana Rose Brown is back at Hogwarts after 4 years now going into her 6th year age 17 at Hogwarts and this is her story. OC/Blaise with a bit of Draco. Will Music Bring Them All Back Together Or Will It Make Them Fall Apart?
1. New Love and Blackmail Already?

Problems With No Solutions. Or is there? (Hogwarts)

Name: Lileana Rose Brown

Age: 17

House: Slytherin

Hair Dark brown with light brown and red tints in it. Long just past

Just past shoulder blades layered with side fringe. Slight curl.

Eyes- Brown with Green flashes in them (Not hazel)

Skin- Tanned (Latina)

Body- Skinny wit curves

Background: Family moved from Spain 5year ago has lost some of her accent but not all. Her Brother is only 3 year old and was born in England. Her mother Louisa and her father Michael both work for the ministry and both attended magical school in Spain. Ileana Started Hogwarts in her 3rd year and was 13 at the time she is now in 5th year and this is her story.

Story:

I Just came through the barrier of platform 9 ¾ I am going on to my 5th year at Hogwarts I was originally from Spain but me and my family moved hear 3 years ago. I was walking to the train when I heard someone calling my name I turned around to see Pansy coming towards me. You see I am in Slytherin and very popular like the Queen B if you want to call it that so she always sucks up to me I don't know why I tolerate her but I do. "Hey Lil, How've you been I feel as if I haven't seen you in ages" Pansy said "Yeah ive been fine thanks" I said and rolled my eyes but she didn't seem to notice. Pansy and I walked to our compartment and chucked our stuff on the rails above and then took a seat she began talking about her summer but I wasn't really listening. When Draco, Blaise, crab and Goyle walked in the compartment "Hey Guys" I said as they sat down "Hey Lil" Blaise said I just smiled. I kind of had a crush on Blaise ever since 3rd year but nobody accept me knows.

"So guys what you been up to" I asked "Well nothing much just…" Pansy said but I cut her of "Ehm was I talking to you" I said the boys all let out an ooh sound and Pansy stormed out of the compartment "You can be a bit of a bitch sometimes Lil" Draco said "So" was all I said in replay "Well back to the subject of holidays, I went to Spain for 3 weeks it was great" blaise said "Cool I am glad you liked it" I replayed "Anyway I had a great summer we all went to a holiday resort, maybe you and Blasé can come with us next time" Draco said "Yeah it would be fun" "Sounds good to me" We sat in silence for the rest of the train ride until I had to go get changed.

I walked out of the compartment on my way to the changing rooms you may think that no girls like me but that's not true I just have a problem with trust that's all and some girls can be real bitches Anyway I was walking to the changing rooms when I met Crystal we were friends "Hey Lil" she said when she saw me "Hi Crystal, how've you been" "Yeah not bad, you" "Ive been good I have been meaning to ask you something, I was wondering if you could ask Blaise if he wanted to go out with me" I went kind of pale and felt a bit sick "You okay Lil" "Yeah I am fine sorry, I will ask him" I said and walked on to get changed.

My uniform was the same as everyone else's I just added a pair of black heels and a silver belt once I was done I walked back to the compartment "You okay Lil you look like you have seen a ghost" Draco asked "Yeah I am fine I have to ask you something Blaise" "Yeah sure" he said "Well I was wondering if you liked Crystal" "Crystal Who" he asked "You know Crystal she's in our house in my dorm she has blonde hair Green eyes" I said "Oh her yeah sure she nice enough, why" "She wants to know if you want to go out with her" I said trying to hide the disappointment in my voice "Ehm well I really don't think she my type" he said "Well what is your type" I said as I sat down I was really curious now "Well they have to be nice have some attitude a good friend pureblood preferable and I am a sucker for Brown eyes" he said and smiled at me "That kind of sounds like Lil" Crab said "Shut up" I said and Blaise kind of Blushed but I couldn't really tell.

**3 months later**

I was walking down the corridor going to lunch when I bashed into someone "sorry" I said and collected my stuff I looked up and noticed I had bumped into Blaise "Oh hi Blaise didn't see you there" "Don't worry about it" I just stood back up and smiled "Hey Lil I was wondering would you meet me in my dorm at 7" "Sure, but I have to go bye" "Bye Lil" I continued to walk down the corridor and went into the great hall and sat down at my usual table Draco was the only one left "Hi Draco" I said "Hey" we sat in silence but it was kind of an awkward silence because Draco kept staring at me then looking away I was getting a bit annoyed so I got up to leave the table "Lil" Draco said "Yes" "I was wondering if you could meet me in the common room at 8" "Ehm okay" I said and walked back up to my dorm. What was going on today first I have to meet Blaise at 7 and Draco at 8 boys.

It was 5 to 7 so I decided to walk to Blaises dorm I eventually found his and knocked on the door "Come in" he shouted "Hey Blaise, what was it you wanted to talk to me about" I said as I walked over to sit with him on the bed "Ehm I just wanted to ask how you were" I was kind of confused why would he ask me to meet him hear so he could ask me how I was "Ehh fine I suppose" "Good that good" "Come on Blaise what did you really want to talk to me about" "Ehm you see ehm" "Lil" I said to help him along what was up with him "Yeah sorry, Lil ehm I was wondering if you would like .. If you would liketobemygirlfriend" "What I didn't catch that" "Would you like to be my girlfriend" he asked again my heart went into overdrive and I felt my self get very hot in the face "Yeah" "What" he asked surprised "Yes Blaise I will be your girlfriend" I said

We sat there for ages just talking when looked at my watch it was 8 "Sorry Blaise I have to go" I said as I hurried out the room and down to the common room "Hey Draco sorry I a.." but I couldn't finish my sentence cause Draco slammed me against the wall and began kissing me fiercely I tried to push him of but he was too strong so decided to give up and I kissed him back he eventually pulled away and I had realised what I had done "Will you go out with me" he asked OMG I should have seen this coming "Sorry Draco I cant I am going out with Blaise" I said "What since when and you just kissed me" he said "Since an 1hr ago and I know I shouted have done it" I said "Fine we will just see what Blaise thinks about his new Girlfriend kissing his best friend" he said as he went to the stairs "You wouldn't " I said "Oh I would" "Wait Draco please don't" I said grabbing his arm "Ill do anything you want but please don't tell him" I pleaded this wasn't like me at all but I thought I loved Blaise and I couldn't stand to see him hurt "Fine go out with Blaise if you want but I don't see why we cant go out to" "What are you on about" "We can share that's what I am saying" "What share me I don't think so" "Fine I will just go and.." "Wait il do it, As long as Blaise doesn't find out" I said "Sounds good to me" he said as he went up to his dorm.

I woke up the next morning and wore my denim mini skirt and a top that said "don't mess with me" brushed my hair and stuff we could ware what we liked cause there was no classes and went down the stair Blaise was sitting on the couch with his friends "Hey Blaise" I said sitting on his knee cause there was nowhere else to sit "Hey Lil this is Flint, Zack, Todd and you know crab and Goyle " I nodded at then damn that Zack is hot I said to myself I began to feel someone kissing my neck and knew it was Blaise "Hey" I said I just laughed and continued I let out a moan and realised the boys were staring at me "Blaise there staring" I whispered to him he stopped and glared at them they all got up to leave and Zack looked at me and liked his lips I smirked at him which was strange I stood up and turned around towards Blaise "Where you going" He asked I walked back over to him pushed him down on the couch and crawled on top of him and began to kiss him I started to bite on his earlobe when I heard "Free show" I turned around to see Draco I got of Blaise and sat up he smirked "Can I talk to you Lil" he asked I nodded and followed him out the common room "Lil" Blaise asked "I will only be 2 mins promise" I said while smiling at him.

Draco took me outside the common room and pushed me against the wall "What was that" he shouted "I…..I" was all I could manage "Well it will not happen again will it" he said squeezing my wrist "owe Draco your hurting me" I said he let go of my wrist "One question why cant I kiss my boyfriend" I sneered "Because I said now will it happen again" "Y.E.S I.T W.I.L.L" I said I walked back in the common room followed by Draco Blaise wasn't there anymore "Fine I guess Blaise will have to know about our little deal then" I said he ran up to Blaises room and I quickly followed he stopped at the top of the stairs "Please don't tell him please" I pleaded "Well you will do as I tell you then" I nodded "good" "What do you want" I asked "No more kissing Blaise, No sleeping with Blaise, nothing like that" he said "Fine" I said "Oh and one more thing" "Kiss me" I walked up closer to him and kissed him on the lips he smirked into the kiss as I pulled away "Bye lil" he said as he walked back down the stairs.

It had been two weeks and blaise was asking Question that I couldn't answer the relationship was hard but I loved him and I wouldn't let Draco win "Come on Lil get ready me you and Draco are going to a club tonight" he said "Really" I asked excited I ran up the stairs to my dorm and Crystal was sitting on her bed doing homework "Hey lil what you up to" "Me, Blaise and Draco are going to a club" I said "Awesome can I come" she asked "Sure why not" I out on "I cant be tamed by miley Cyrus" and we both got ready I wore a straples Deep blue top with ruffles down the front and a pair of ripped jeans with blue heels Crystal wore a mini skirt with a red top we looked hot she put on black heels and we went down stairs I walked over to Blaise "Wow you look hot" he said "Thanks" I smirked I asked is Crystal could come and he said yes Draco came down the stairs and stared at me he smirked and licked him lips I turned round and saw Pansy and Zack coming towards us all dressed up "Oh sorry I invited them" said Blaise "Its fine" I said I had a crush on Zack but no one except Crystal knew "You going to be okay" she asked "Course" I said still staring at Zack.


	2. Problems and Auditions

We were all sitting at a table at the club when riding solo came on I got up and asked who wanted to come and dance Zack stood up so I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor and we began to dance I was swaying my hips from side to side with my hand in the air when Zack grabbed my hips and moved with me I was having great fun I realised that he was moving his hands up and down my body but I didn't care after two other songs I decided to go back to the table "Hey crystal" I said as I sat down "Can I talk to you a minute Lil" she asked "Sure" I said we walked over to a far away corner of the club "What are you doing" she asked "What you on about Crystal" "All that with Zack" "We were dancing" "Yeah right you knew what you were doing" "Aww it was just a bit of fun Crystal" "Well it wasn't for Blaise" "Aww shit I forgot" "You forgot!" she shouted "Hey keep it down I need to talk to him" I said and walked away to get Blaise "Hey can we talk" I asked he got up and we walked outside "Im sorry" I said "Your sorry?" "Yeah" "You were all over him Lil" "What no I wasn't" "Yeah you were you were acting like a little slut" "What how can you say that Blaise" "I cant believe you Lil I didn't think you were like that" "Like what!" I shouted "Look im sorry I didn't mean anything by it ,it was just a little bit of fun" I said "Well If that's what your really like I don't think I wont to be with you" he said I began to panic I was losing him " well you didn't seem to mind when I was like that with you" I shouted ohh shit what did I just say "Unbelievable its over Lil im gone" he said and began to walk away "Blaise" I shouted but he didn't answer "BLAISE PLEASE" I shouted louder and began to cry "im so sorry" I whispered then Crystal came out and saw me crying "hey come on don't cry lets go the boys and Pansy are just coming" she said "oh my god Lil are you okay" asked Zack putting a hand on my shoulder "Get lost" I shouted and I smacked his hand away "Don't you every touch me again and bye the way Draco you can tell Blaise what you like" I shouted and me and Crystal walked away.

That night I told Crystal everything she couldn't believe it.

D POV Meanwhile in the boys dorm room…

You alright mate I asked Blaise "Not really" he said running his hands through his hair "Well this might not help but you need to know while you and crystal were going out she kissed me" "What how many times" he asked "A few" "Aww fuck" he said nearly pulling out his hair "Hey mate calm down its not your fault" I said and then left the room.

B POV

I didn't think she was like that I thought she loved me I thought I loved her but all this time she was just using me you know what I actually really did love her I thought as I looked at the little black box in front of me I opened it and my mums ring sat shimmering in the light I closed the box again and sat it back in my drawer guess it wasn't meant to be. I got out my guitar and began to strum lightly it always calmed me down when I played my guitar I wasn't much of a singer so I never sang I had always thought that I should start a band but didn't know who would join. During these few moments playing I almost forgot about the problems with Lil.

Lil POV

After me and Crystal had talked about everything she left the room to give me some privacy I pulled out my Guitar and started to sing I wasn't the best at Guitar but I loved to sing I broke into the chorus of Love Story by Taylor swift :"We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns See you make your way through the crowd And say hello, little did I know That you were Romeo You were throwing pebbles And my daddy said stay away from Juliet And I was crying on the staircase Begging you please don't go And I said Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story, baby, just say yes"

B Pov 

I was walking down the corridors pinning up posters for band auditions all we needed was a singer we hand me as lead guitar Zack on the drums and Draco played a lot of instruments and sung a bit the auditions were to be held in the great hall this upcoming Friday at 5.

Me Draco and Zack where sitting in the great hall it was the last person of the day to audition and we hadn't found anyone we liked so we hoped this one would be good the door opened and we all looked over to see Lil coming in she was auditioning I stood up but Draco pulled me back down "Let her audition" he said I nodded and sat back down she walked up us and I nodded for her to start and she began

"You told me there's no need To talk it out Cause its too late To proceed And slowly I took your words No looking back I wont regret, no I will find my way I'm broken But still I have to say It's Alright, OK I'm so much better without you I won't be sorry Alright, OK So don't you bother what I do No matter what you say I wont return Our bridge has burned down I'm stronger now Alright, OK I'm so much better without you I won't be sorry"

I sung my heart out all the pain the anger went into that song and I think they could tell 

She was an amazing singer but she couldn't be in the band it would be to hard for both of us I turned to talk to the guys like we normally do we talked in whispers "Guys we cant put her in it wont be fair" I said "Come on Blaise be fair she and amazing singer" Zack said "Don't start that's not all you think that's amazing about her" I said "Let it go Blaise its been ages now" Zack said "Hey Guys I think she should go threw lets be professional" Draco said I nodded and Draco stood up and told Lil that she got threw she just nodded said thank you and walked out again "What was that about she didn't even seam bothered" said Draco "I told you its going to be difficult" I said.

I arrived at the abandoned classroom we were using for band practises Zack and Draco were already there Zack was sitting at the drums and Draco was sorting his guitar "Hey blaise" Draco said "Hi" I replayed "So have you got lyrics and music for us" they asked "Yeah well you see ive got the music but no lyrics" I said "Well what's Lil ment to do" Draco asked "I don't know okay" I half shouted "Calm down" he said.

Lil Pov

I started to walk down to where we were meeting for practise I was excited to be in a band but a bit worried about the tension you know ex boyfriend person that was the reason for us breaking up and the person Blaise knows I kissed good combination I heard shouting as I approached the door I opened it and they all turned round and stared at me "What wrong" I asked "Blaise doesn't have lyrics" Zack said "Oh its cool I do" I said they all stared at me "What I brought my book of lyrics to chose from I knew he wouldn't be organised" I said Draco laughed and nodded his head "Well lets se them then" Blaise said I handed over my book very reluctantly he scanned over the pages for a while and it looked like he found one he handed the book back to me and told me to sit down "The question is what kind of band do we want to be" he asked "Kind of Pop Rock I think" Draco said everyone seamed to agree "Right how are we doing this then" I asked "Okay well we have zack for drums and you as lead guitar me as vocalist and Draco as everything else really so we could pull of anything really" I said "Okay well I like the song on page number 14 what do you guys think" I said Lil handed her book to the others and they nodded there heads "We will have to make up the music as we go but we need Lil to sing it first then we will try and join in" Blaise said "Yeah sure" I said as everyone went to there instrument I stood up and asked if they were ready I began to sing: 


End file.
